Luhan Itu Ganteng Kok
by LuviaLu
Summary: Luhan itu cowok paling ganteng di sekolah...tadinya. Tapi semenjak adik kelas yang cuma menang tampang doang itu dateng. Semua berubah! WARNING : Bahasa non baku gado2, GAJE, menyebabkan mual2 dan meningitis. ONESHOOT. HUNHAN with Baekhyun. YAOI/BL


**Luhan itu Ganteng Kok**

 _By : LuviaLu_

.

.

Luhan itu cowok paling ganteng di Sairan International High School. Dia juga dapet gelar "The King of Popular" di majalah sekolahnya. Sayangnya itu cuma kenangan tahun lalu. Sebelum seseorang datang menghancurkan segalanya.

Luhan sebenernya gak pernah menganggap cowok itu saingan. Karena menurutnya, cowok itu cuma menang tampang doang. Beda tipislah sama dia.

"Kyaaaa pangeran Oh datang..."

"Kyaaaaa..."

"Sehun! Kyaaaa"

"Oh Sehun liat noona..."

"Sehunahhhhhhh..."

"Sehun aku mimisan..."

"Hunn aku hamil hunnn..."

"Sehunnn, aku pengen jadi babumuuu..."

Lihat tuh lihat. Benar-benar parah. Anak-anak cewek di sekolahnya pasti sudah gak waras. Perasaan dulu Luhan gak pernah tuh diteriakin kayak gitu. Bukannya Luhan iri, bukan. Mana mungkin Luhan iri kan?

Luhan kebetulan lagi jalan di belakang Sehun. Alhasil dia jadi kena semprotan najis mugholadoh fans-fansnya Sehun. Luhan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Meskipun dia bukan yang terganteng lagi tapi seenggaknya kan dia harus jadi cowok baik yang gak mungkin mukul cewek. Padahal dalam relung hatinya pengen banget.

"Oh Sehun, sialan!"

Luhan mengelap mukanya yang basah dengan tisu. Bukan keringat tapi ya itulah. Kalian pasti tau maksud Luhan.

Omong-omong, Oh Sehun itu adik kelasnya yang baru masuk tahun ini. Pas mos aja panitia yang cewek-cewek langsung pada ribut ngomongin dia. Awalnya Luhan B aja. Cuma lama-lama adik kelasnya itu makin songong. Soalnya bukan cuma fans-fans Luhan yang pindah haluan, tapi gebetannya, Jang Nara juga ikutan pindah fandom.

Emang ya, fans jaman sekarang itu kalau liat yang bening dikit langsung belok.

Ah sahabatnya juga, si cabe a.k.a Baekhyun. Sahabatnya bener-bener sudah terkena Sehun Syndrome stadium akhir. Kalau kata dokter tinggal nunggu beberapa hari lagi sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir.

Baekhyun itu ketua Sehun stan. Dia yang biasanya dateng ke sekolah pas 5 menit mau bel, jadi dateng 5 menit sebelum gerbang sekolah dibuka. Setiap pagi dia berdiri depan kelas Sehun dan mengkoor anak-anak Sehun stan untuk teriak-teriak pas Sehun lewat. Btw, dia yang teriak-teriak soal hamil. Padahal dia itu cowok. Mana bisa hamil?

Luhan buru-buru masuk kelas. Dari pada ngurusin adik kelasnya itu, dia lebih baik mencontekan PRnya kepada yang membutuhkan. Sekedar info, di kelas Luhan itu banyak banget kaum dhuafa yang sering minta-minta PR.

"Lu, kamu udah ngerjain PR MTK kan? Liat dong!"

Tuh kan. Baru juga diomongin.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Pas jam istirahat, Luhan lebih milih pergi ke lapangan basket. Entah kenapa Luhan jadi gak suka makan di kantin sejak ada Oh Sehun. Soalnya, pasti kupingnya jadi budeg lagi. Dia bahkan disuruh check up ke THT tiap seminggu sekali sama dokternya.

Untung aja, mamanya yang baik dengan ikhlas diselipin senyum membuatkannya bekal. Walaupun Luhan tau, mamanya senyum gara-gara gak usah kasih Luhan uang jajan.

Miris banget emang hidupnya Luhan semenjak ada Sehun. Makan sendiri. Duduk sendiri. Pulang sendiri. Nyuci sendiri. Gak dikasih uang jajan lagi.

Sekarang juga dia sendiri, di lapangan basket yang sepi.

.

Krik Krik Krik

.

"Kak Luhan?"

Luhan kaget. Seseorang yang Luhan caci maki sejak tadi ada di depannya sekarang.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Gapapa, mau nenenin boleh?"

"Hah? Nenenin?"

"Makthudnya nemenin, tadi tipo, n thama m kan deket."

Luhan cuma diem. Bingung juga mau nanggepinnya gimana. Lagian percuma ditolak, orangnya udah duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Sehun ga ke kantin?"

"Engga ah, di kantin berithik. Puthing."

Hah? Puting? Oh pusing kali maksudnya ya. Si Sehun ini emang cadel huruf S. Luhan jadi gemes. Eh maksudnya lemes. Eh bukan. Asudahlah.

Luhan ini emang kalau deket Sehun suka pura-pura baik. Suka basa basi aja nanya-nanya Sehun. Mana mungkin kan dia caci maki Sehun tiba-tiba. Nanti disangka kesurupan dia.

"Sehun ga makan dong?"

"Gapapa, liat kak Luhan makan juga kenyang kok."

Nah ini nih yang bikin Luhan sebel. Sehun itu sering banget bikin Luhan GR. Gak tau kenapa, dari awal ketemu, Sehun itu suka liatin dia. Terus senyum-senyum sendiri. Rada serem sih. Untung ganteng. Untung sayang. Eh?

Maksudnya sayang, ganteng-ganteng ogeb.

Liat aja, dia lagi senyum-senyum sekarang sambil liatin Luhan makan nasi goreng beijing.

"Sehun mau?"

"Mau kalau dithuapin."

.

Uhuk Uhuk

.

Hampir aja Luhan muncratin muka ganteng Sehun pake nasi. Untung cuma keselek. Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan khawatir.

"Kak Luhan pelan-pelan aja makannya. Thehun gajadi minta kok. Tadi bercanda."

Luhan buru-buru nelen minumnya. Sehun itu kalau ngomong suka bikin dia salting. Tapi, bukan berarti suka kok. Cuma salting aja.

"Kak Luhan, Thehun mau ngomong thethuatu yang bohong. Kak Luhan jangan percaya ya."

Ngapain juga Sehun bilang-bilang sama dia kalau mau bohong.

Alhasil Luhan cuma ngangguk.

"Kebohongan pertama, Thehun itu thuka banget jadi populer. Yang kedua, Thehun gak thuka cowok. Yang ketiga, Thehun benci banget thama kak Luhan."

Luhan diem. Sehun diem.

Luhan itu emang loadingnya agak lelet kalau jam istirahat. Soalnya banyak yang pake kalau jam segini. Lah emang wifi?

"Yaudah, Thehun duluan ya, kak! Pikirin yang bener ya omongan Thehun."

Sebelum nyuruh Luhan mikir, harusnya Sehun benerin dulu kecadelannya. Luhan kan jadi belibet. Antara bingung sama omongan Sehun gara-gara cadel sama bingung maksud dari omongan Sehun.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Setelah ngomong hal yang bikin Luhan mumet itu kemaren, Sehun sakit. Si Cabe yang bilang. Padahal Luhan gak mau tau kok. Sumpah. Cuma sekolah jadi sepi. Gak ada lagi kicauan fans-fans Sehun pas pagi-pagi. Kantin juga sepi kayak kuburan.

Luhan gak ngerti. Kehadiran Sehun itu efeknya luar biasa. Ada atau gak ada Sehun, Luhan tetep sedirian. Padahal dia di kantin loh.

.

 _Aku meriang_

 _Aku meriang_

 _Aku meriang_

 _Merindukan kasih sayang_

.

Oh itu ringtone HPnya Luhan. Luhan emang lagi suka Inul daratista, makannya dia milih ringtone ini. (Padahal itu lagunya chita-citata bukan inul, gimana yang ganteng ajalah, yang waras ngalah)

.

Klik

.

"Halo, Ini dengan Luhan. Bisa bicara dengan siapa?"

"Kak Luhan..."

Suara serak campur lemas itu membuat Luhan berdebar.

"Loh Sehun? Katanya Sehun sakit ya?"

"Iya, kak Luhan gamau jengukin? Thehun thendirian di rumah."

"Hah? Sendirian? Kasian banget Sehun."

"Makannya kak Luhan ke thini dong."

"Yaudah nanti abis pelajaran Sejarah aku langsung ke sana. Kebetulan jam terakhir kosong."

"Yehet! Ditungguin ya kak, buruan Thehun ga kuat. Thakit kangen."

Pipi Luhan memerah. Apaan sih Sehun itu? Masih cadel aja udah berani gombal-gombalin Luhan.

"Sehun apadeh!" sekarang Luhan udah cengengesan ga jelas.

"Beneran kok, Thehun ga bokis. Nanti Thehun thhare (ini h-nya emang 2 kok, bukan tipo) locationnya ya."

"Oke!"

"Thampai ketemu ya Kak Luhan."

"Iya, sampai ketemu."

.

Klik

.

Luhan masih cengengesan gak jelas. Untung aja udah bel masuk. Kalau enggak, Luhan pasti cengengesan terus sampe giginya kering.

.

.

XXX

.

.

Abis pelajaran sejarah, Luhan langsung on the way ke rumah Sehun. Tadi Sehun udah ngirim lokasinya.

Sebenernya Luhan buru-buru bukan karena mau ketemu Sehun. Tapi, dia takut diikutin fans-fans Sehun, bisa aja kan mereka nguping waktu Luhan telponan.

Handphonenya dari tadi berisik banget, pasti itu Sehun deh. Dia itu emang ga sabaran. Luhan ga sempet buka sms. Dia lagi ngebut di atas motor vespa kesayangannya. Ya, sengebut-ngebutnya motor vespa ya tau sendirilah.

Setelah berpanas-panas ria terus hampir nabrak gerobak sampah, akhirnya Luhan sampe juga di rumah Sehun.

.

Ting nong Ting nong

.

Ibu-ibu cantik seumuran mamanya keluar bukain pintu. Loh? Katanya ga ada orang? Wah dikibulin Sehun dia.

"Cari siapa dek?"

"Sehunnya ada tante?"

"Oh ada kok, tadi pagi demam. Tapi sekarang udah mendingan. Masuk aja langsung ke kamarnya. Di lantai 2 ya. Nanti tante bawain minuman."

"Ah gausah repot-repot, tante. Luhan juga ke sini ga bawa apa-apa. Tadi buru-buru soalnya."

"Oh ini yang namanya Luhan. Pantesan Sehun naksir."

Luhan diem aja. Tengsin dong kalau cengengesan depan camer. Eh bukan. Maksudnya mamanya Sehun.

"Yaudah Luhan langsung ke atas ya, tante."

Luhan buru-buru naik tangga. Sebenernya dia malu. Mukanya udah setengah merah gara-gara digodain mamanya Sehun. Pasti Sehun ngomong macem-macem deh soal Luhan ke mamanya. Jadi diledekin kan. Untung Sehun lagi sakit. Luhan ga bisa marah kan!

.

Pas liat pintu ada nama Sehunnya. Luhan langsung buka dikit pintunya pelan-pelan, Sehun yang di dalem kaget soalnya dia lagi pake CD alias celana dalem. Luhan langsung tutup lagi pintunya. Mukanya bukan merah lagi tapi hampir item gara-gara kebakar.

Lagian salahnya juga sih gak ngetuk dulu pintunya.

.

Cklek

.

Pintu kamar Sehun kebuka.

"Mathuk, kak Luhan. Thehun udah pake baju kok."

Luhan langsung masuk. Kali ini Sehun beneran udah pake baju, ga cuma daleman doang.

"Emm H-Hai Sehun, udah enakan?"

"Mathih puthing dikit."

Sehun rebahan lagi di ranjangnya. Luhan diem aja di tempat. Soalnya bingung mau ngapain.

"Thini."

Sehun nepuk-nepuk bagian kosong di ranjangnya. Eh? Maksudnya apa? Luhan disuruh tiduran di sebelahnya gitu? Yang bener aja?

"Thini, Lu."

Sehun bahkan menghilangkan embel-embel kakak pada panggilannya. Adik kelas songong emang.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau Luhan nurut. Sehun kan lagi sakit.

Luhan berbaring miring menghadap Sehun. Sehun pun berinisiatif memindahkan kepala Luhan ke lengan kekarnya. Sedangkan tangan satu lagi menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat. Posisi ini bener-bener canggung. Luhan jadi deg-degan. Tapi, Sehun juga deg-degan kok. Luhan bisa denger soalnya kepalanya nempel ke dada Sehun.

"Sehun sakit apa? Kemaren padahal gak kenapa-napa."

"Cuma demam kok. Udah turun, tinggal puthingnya."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kenapa mereka jadi kayak orang pacaran ya? Tapi mereka kan cuma temen. Gak tau kenapa Luhan jadi sedih, sebenernya Luhan itu juga sama kayak anak-anak cewek di sekolah, sama kaya Baekhyun, intinya dia juga ngefans.

Sayangnya , Luhan gengsi. Soalnya Luhan kayaknya gak cuma ngefans, tapi udah tahap naksir berat sama Sehun. Apalagi Sehun itu suka gombalin dia, goda-godain, kadang nemenin kalau Luhan lagi makan sendirian. Gimana Luhan gak baper coba?

"Lu, yang Thehun omongin kemaren udah ngerti?"

"Belom. Kesirep sama cadelnya kamu deh kayanya."

Sehun manyun. Kalau lagi kayak gini, Sehun itu kayak anak kecil. Gemesnya sampe bikin Luhan lemes.

Sehun diem. Luhan juga diem.

"Udah makan?"

"Udah."

"Udah minum obat?"

"Udah."

Lagi-lagi Luhan diem. Sehun ikutan diem. Gitu aja terus sampe bumi gonjang ganjing.

Luhan jadi ngantuk gara-gara kebanyakan diem. Apalagi dipeluk Sehun yang setengah demam, anget anget tai ayam.

"Lu?"

"Hmm"

Luhan jawabnya sambil merem.

"Aku thebenernya pengen jadi cowok normal. Gak diikutin, gak diteriakin dan gak diperhatiin waktu jalan, gak dikerumunin orang-orang yang cuma thuka aku karena ganteng. Aku gak thuka populer."

"..."

"Tapi, kamu itu populer, Lu. Makannya, aku theneng jadi populer thoalnya aku ngeratha panteth buat kamu."

"Pantes gak pantes itu bukan orang yang nilai, Hun. Tapi, kamu sendiri. Sekalipun kamu cowok cupu yang jelek, tapi kalau kamu ngerasa pantes buat aku. Kenapa enggak?"

Sehun senyum lima jari. Gak salah dia naksir Luhan.

"Kalau gitu mau jadi pacar Thehun kan? Jadi pacar Thehun ya Lu?"

Sehun sebenernya nembak atau maksa sih. Mentang-mentang ganteng jadi PD banget tuh orang.

"Yaudah."

"Yaudah apa?"

"Mau."

Senyum Sehun semakin lebar. Pusing kepalanya hilang seketika. Ia mendekap Luhan erat-erat. Bahagia banget rasanya.

"Awhhhh... Sehun, kenapa pantatku diremas?"

"Maaf, gak thengaja. Tanganku melethet."

Sehun mengangkat kepala sedikit untuk mengintip ke arah pantat Luhan, Ia tersenyum nakal sambil memindahkan tangan nakalnya ke pinggang.

Napas tenang Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun jadi inget. Pas pertama kali godain Luhan.

.

"Kak Luhan itu ganteng kok...

.

.

.

.

.

.

cuma cantiknya lebih dominan."

.

.

XXX

.

.

 **END**

 **Sumpah gue lagi gabut banget nih di rumah ga ngapa-ngapain. Masuk kampus masih seminggu lagi.**

 **Jadilah FF absurd ini.**

 **Sori ya, humor gue emang receh.**

 **Bahasanya non baku dan campur kek gado2. Lagi males mikir wkwkwk**

 **Mudah2an yang baca gaada yang muntah**

 **Eh, emang ada yang baca ya?**

 **Just Review ok?**


End file.
